Last Dance
by ksko81
Summary: AU. After six years of no contact, Naruto's long time love for Sakura is still burning. When he meets Sakura again by accident with another man who claims to be her boyfriend, Naruto's heart breaks, and his life is in danger-AGAIN. RnR.
1. Wonder?

**Hey. It's me, ksko81. This is gonna be my very first chapter of my new story after I quit writing two years ago. So my writing skills may have dulled around the edges, but hey.. Just bear with me.. :D. Oh and, reviews really make my day.**

**DISCLAIMER: [I will only post a disclaimer on the first chapter okay?] Masashi Kishimoto is the sole owner of Naruto and it's characters, my sole intention of writing and publishing this story is so that I may enhance my writing skills. :D. Besides, IF I owned Naruto, Hinata would fall in love with some other guy and Sakura and Naruto would have the coolest love story ever. XD**

_November 14, 2008_

_5:57 pm_

*Rustle*Rustle

"Hey, Naruto, you sure about this?" Jairaya said, looking at his godson packing up his things.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me Ero-sensei, I got a good place near the school campus and it's also near the place I work at."

"Uh-huh. You know, I'd get lonely..."

"How the hell could you get lonely with all the girls you sleep with? I can't even get enough sleep here, with all the screaming." Naruto said with a smirk while closing the box with all his clothes.

"Very funny, gaki. Here, let me help." Jairaya ruffled Naruto's already messy hair and carried the boxes downstairs.

"Thanks Ero-sensei! Be careful okay? The boxes might fall!" Naruto called out.

Naruto looked around his almost empty room. He had been living with his godfather for about six years of his life. Even though his godfather was a down right pervert, he was the closest thing he considered as his father-like figure. Jairaya taught Naruto how to fight, how to cook, how to flirt and in sense, how to live.

"Huh?" Just about when Naruto was to exit the room, he saw an old photograph flying around his room.

"Winter must be close, the winds are getting really strong..." Naruto closed his windows and searched for the flying photograph.

And slowly, the picture twirled in circles before it landed on a dusty carpet.

"Shit." Was all Naruto could say as his eyes landed on the picture.

_This was supposed to be the day that I'd get over her._Naruto got the picture, slowly, fearing that the picture would break at his grip.

_The girl who unconsciously taught my idiotic heart how to truly love.._

_The girl who's responsible for my destruction of my heart._

"What am I thinking? As if I have the right to get mad at her.. As if I have the right to blame her for my heart." _As if I took the chance to say what I feel about her..._Naruto felt the tears prick his eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes, as his body fell on the bed. His mind drifted to what happened exactly 2 weeks beforehand.

_*Flashback_

_October 31, 2008_

_8:12 am_

"Ero-sensei, have you seen my shirt? I can't find it anywhere!" Naruto called out from the laundry room.

"What shirt?" Jairaya asked as he stirred the noodles.

"You know, the one with orange stripes! Arghhh!" A loud crash could be heard from the laundry room

Jairaya sighed. _What the hell could make the gaki frustrated so early in the morning?_

"Here." Jairaya spotted the said shirt on the floor and threw it at Naruto's face.

"Where the he- Ooof! Hey! You found it!"

"Naruto, you do realize the mess you made right? Better start cleaning, the ramen's gonna get cold."

"Cool! You made ramen?" Naruto started folding the piles of clothes that were on the floor.

"Uh-huh. You showered already? Where are ya' going today huh?" Jairaya asked, leaning on the door frame.

"It's Halloween, if you forgot. I'm gonna buy candies for trick 'n treat." Naruto said as he folded the last shirt on the floor.

"Wow. You're gonna buy candies at 9 in the morning? You do realize stores open at 10, do you?"

"I didn't get the chance to do my daily 5am jog." Naruto said with a shrug.

"So you're gonna jog a what? A 30-minute run under the scorching heat of the sun?"

"You exaggerate, Ero-sensei. It's windy and cloudy today.. Come on, I'm hungry." Naruto said, making his way to the dining room.

_During Breakfast_

"You don't have a date tonight gaki?" Jairaya asked

"Dunno. Maybe I'll pick up a girl from the mall, like what you usually do." Naruto said, sticking his tongue out.

"Psssh."

"So, I'll be going now okay? Besides, it's your turn to do the dishes!" Naruto stood up and wore his trademark jacket, an orange Nike.

"Be back before tick and trat starts!" Jairaya shouted.

"It's trick or treat you old pervert! Bye!" Naruto jogged his way out of the house.

_Sigh. I'm nineteen years old, and I've never girlfriend. What's wrong with me again?_ Naruto sighed as he thought about his so called 'miserable' life.

_Maybe because.. I'm just a little too not over HER._

_Damnit! Why can't I just get over her? I'm sure she already forgot my name.. I mean, six years without any type of contact..._

"Well, doesn't life suck?" And as Naruto shook his bangs out of his eyes, he stumbled on some rock and fell.

"Oof." Was all Naruto could say. _Did I get heavy? It's like someone's on top of me!_

"Double oof!" Unfortunately, when Naruto fell, so did a girl who happened to be near him.

"Oh! I am sooo sorry!" Naruto said, as he opened his eyes to see a blond girl on top of him

"Ahhh..! Hey! Umm. Sorry!" The girl quickly rolled over, lying next to Naruto.

"You grabbed my arm quite hard, ya know?" The blonde said, as she rubbed her arm.

"Uh? Umm. Here, let's get you and ice pack, I think a bruise is starting to form." Naruto said, as he stood up, holding his hand for her to reach.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that. By the way, the name's Ino. Yamanaka Ino." Ino said as she took Naruto's hand.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto's smile temporarily melted Ino's brain.

_He is so H-O-T!_ Ino thought, blushing.

"You got a fever or something?" Naruto asked as he noticed the redness of Ino's face.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Hehe." Ino laughed awkwardly.

*Ring *Ring

Ino's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Idiot, where the hell are you?" The voice shouted over the phone.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

Ino signaled Naruto to shush his mouth while listening to her friend yell over the phone.

"Well anyways, I'm here at the refreshment stand near the big mango tree. Meet me here in 5 okay?" Ino cringed at the voice of her best friend, while shaking her head.

"So?" Naruto asked again.

"So what?" Ino questioned.

"So- That was your boyfriend shouting over the phone?"

"Uh, no. That was actually my best friend. I'm gonna go to the refreshment stand. Wanna come with?" _"Please say YES, please say YES"_ Ino thought, wanting to spend more time with the hottie before her very eyes.

"Sure." Naruto said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

It was a five minute walk to the refreshment stand at their pace. They talked about their studies, their part time jobs, and little details of their life.

"Hmm, nursing huh?" Naruto asked, he was always facinated with medicine-oriented carriers.

_Probbably because SHE always dreamed to be a doctor._ Naruto absent mindedly drifted from the real world, thinking about his long time love.

"Yeah, it never struck me 'till-Hey, Naruto, are you still listening?" Ino noticed Naruto's lack of participation in their conversation.

"Huh? Oh.. Sorry.. What were you saying?" Naruto was brought back to the real world, seeing Ino's hand waving up and down, to attract his attention.

"I said-"

"INO! You pig! Hurry up!" A girl, about 20 meters away from them shouted.

_Weird. She has pink hair.. Wait.. PINK hair? What the HELL? Shit.. She can't be... Shit. Shit. Shit._

Ino mumbled something incoherent under her breath while making her way towards the pink head. Naruto, on the other hand was inwardly panicking while unconsciously following Ino.

"Forehead! God! What's so important that I had to hurry huh?" Ino started rambling on how her beauty sleep was disturbed..

"Idiot! I wanted you to meet my new-"

It was then when the pink head saw her bestfriend's company.

Cerulean eyes met emarald.

And at that very moment, hundreds of memories flashed before their very eyes.

"Boyfriend." A dark haired boy with eyes the same shade of his hair said. He circled his arms around Sakura's waist while resting his head on her shoulder.

"A pleasure to meet both of you." He smiled, not noticing the tension building up with his girlfriend and the guest.

"Sakura." Naruto managed to say, after what seemed like forever.

"Naruto." Sakura said, with a tint of guilt in her voice.

"Wait, you two know each other? What a coincidence!" Ino smiled "And forehead, why didn't you tell me you were dating? He's so HOT! By the way, I'm Yamanaka Ino." Ino exclaimed, holding out her hand.

"And I am Sai." Sai smiled as he shook Ino's hand.

"Um, hey. Sorry to bother. I gotta go." Naruto said, looking at Sakura in the eyes for the last time.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ He mentally cursed at his stupidity. There she was, standing in her goddess like beauty.. with another man.

_*End of Flashback_

And as Naruto laid down on his bed, he looked over the window, he drifted to sleep with the last thought drifting in his mind: _I wonder if she's happy._

On the other side of town, a sad soul was thinking the same thing.

_"I wonder if he's happy."_

**:D**

**Hey.**

**Okay, so I wasn't so pleased on the way I ended the chapter, but hey, it's been awhile since I wrote anything, storywise.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Please tell me what you think about this chapter via private messaging or by reviewing this chappie. :)**

**I will welcome all that is given to me, critiques, flames, advices..**

**I read the reviews you gave me and I just wanted to say thank you! :). I edited minor details in this chappie.**

**-ksko81, signing off.**


	2. Why?

**Hey. Its me, ksko81. It's been awhile, and I'm really sorry. I finished this chapter a few weeks ago, but the damn internet wouldn't let me upload the story.**

**I hope you guys would still continue to support me and my story even though the update seemed like forever. Once again, it's because of the damned internet connection I have here.**

**Well anyways, I really appreciated those who submitted reviews for the first chapter. It really cheered me up. And for those who placed my story on their story alerts and story faves, thank you so much for the support. :D**

**Oh and, maybe it would help if I give some age to my characters, no? :)**

**Characters and their Ages:**

**Naruto - 19 (as said in the last chapter)**

**Sakura- 17 (her birthday is on December, and in the last chappie, it was still November, right? Hmm. :D)**

**Ino- 18**

**Sai- 19**

**Well, that's the only important characters as far as this chappie goes. I'll add more spice to it in the next. 'Kay?**

**On with the story!**

_November 15, 2008_

_4:57 am_

Naruto woke up, only to find out that the sun didn't even rise. _What the hell, I'll just start my jog early and get a certain pinky out of my mind_ Naruto thought as he looked for his sweats. _This would be my last jog in this city, so I better savor it._Today was the day that Naruto would move out from Jairaya's wing and stay in a dorm that was two cities away, which was nearer to his college and his part-tme job.

When Naruto finished dressing, he took his wallet and phone with him. When he found his phone under his bed, he wasn't surprised to recieve a text from his godfather.

-Start of Message-

Sender: Jairaya-sensei

Message: Gaki, I'm not going home tonight okay? Just lock up the house when you go for your jog. Be back around 9 in the morning to see you off.

-End of Message-

"He probably got lucky and got a hot gal and drove to a motel. Disgusting." Naruto shook his head. Although he respected and laughed away his godfather's antics, he couldn't understand why his godfather wouldn't just find a girl and stay with her for a month, Nooo, he just has to have a different girl every day.

Naruto got his set of keys and locked the house. He started to jog to the park, his usual route. But something kept plauging his mind.

_'What if you'll see her there? With that bastard Sai? What then? You'll get your heart broken.. AGAIN.'_ He kept a inner battle. And so Naruto decided to try a different route.

He jogged and jogged, just avoiding the park. Unfortunately for him, those with the powers from above were not on his side today.

He was nearing some kind of subdivision; he didn't mind the houses at all. It was nearing 5:30.

"Hurry up!" Naruto stopped his tracks. The voice reminded him of someone. Naruto groaned. _The sun isn't even up yet, and here I am, hearing the sole freaking voice that I don't really need to hear._

Naruto contemplated to resume his jogging as if he never heard the voice. But as the saying goes,

"Curiosity killed the cat, what the hell could be wrong with her at this ti-" Naruto grumbled, silently, snooping around the voice's direction.

Sakura was, apparently in front of her house, ushering some dark haired- _Wait! Dark hair? Oh for the love of GOD!_

"Sai, I told you, stop visiting at two in the morining!" Sakura said, with a tint of anger.

"Babe, I told you, I got drunk. And besides, your brother ushered me in and let me sleep in the sofa. It's not like we had sex!" Sai explained, scratching his head.

_Oh. Ahmm, they're not having sex? That's nice to hear._ Naruto thought sarcastically. Basically, he was still upset that Sai managed to sleep in Sakura's home.

"You IDIOT! I know that, and my brother knows that. But what about my parents, do THEY know that? What the hell do you expect if they found out that their daugter's boyfriend was sleeping on their couch in a pair of boxers and his clothes scattered on the floor AND not to mention, the guy's breath smelled of alcohol?" Sakura was getting a headache, lucky for her, she went down earlier for a reason she forgot when she saw her boyfriend sleeping rather loudly at the couch. She quickly made him dress and got out of the house, explaining why they were having an argument outside.

"Babe, I'm sorry. You better catch a quick shut eye. If I remember correctly, you have a long day ahead of you." Sai took Sakura in his arms and Sakura's mood lifted greatly.

"Thanks for reminding me I have a terrible day ahead." Sakura grumbled, savoring the moment when she was in Sai's arms. Sakura dreamed of becoming a doctor and she figured the best preparatory course for medicine would be B.S. Medical Technology. Unfortunately, the teachers were a pain in the ass.

"I love you too. Which reminds me, would you pose for me for my next project?" Sai asked. Sai was a master at arts, sketches and all that. Although he took up Fine Arts, his true goal in life was to be with the FBI and he, would be the one with the most detailed sketches of the crime scenes. He said it was because it was what his parents wanted, before they died in an explosion. His parents were FBI agents so naturally, they had alot of enemies.

_Although that didn't justify why he didn't just take up criminology. _Sakura thought.

Sakura sighed. "Just text me when you arrive at your apartment.. okay? Bye, love you." Sakura said, letting go of Sai and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hmmph. Well, at least it was just a peck on the cheek. What the hell? Why am I acting like this?" Naruto shook off his thoughts and resumed jogging. With his mind preoccupied by the thoughts of a certain Sakura, he didn't notice a fallen twig, somewhat as big as his leg right in front off him.

Just as Sakura was about to go back to her house, she heard man's voice calling out in pain.

"The gods must be laughing at me now. Only a complete idiot would ignore a stupid freaking twig. Shit." Naruto kept mumbling on and on. He tried to stand and jog again, but he found out that both of his knees were damaged.

"Naruto." Sakura called out to him as if he was a close friend stopping by for a hello.

As if he didn't suddenly disappear six years ago.

As if she had managed to move on.

As if she wasn't hurt.

"Sakura." Naruto said, a forcing a smile, as if his knees weren't hurting.

As if his heart wasn't hurting.

"You're injured." Sakura started saying, kneeling before Naruto.

"Yeah. Stumbled on a twig." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Let's get you to my house. I got a first aid kit there." Sakura said, her voice .._What? She's concerned? I'm so touched. Well, not really._ Naruto thought, his anger building up over nothing. Or over Sai.

As Sakura helped Naruto on the way to her house, both parties said nothing, but their minds filled with endless questions.

_Why did he leave?_

_Why am I jealous over a stupid boyfriend?_

As he sat in the living room, he knew it was time he started explaining.

And Sakura knew it too.

"You're wearing boxers right?" Sakura asked

"What the hell? Of course-"

"Take them off."

"What?"

"Take your pants off, Naruto. I can't treat your wounds with your pants in the way."

"Ohh."

"Naruto?" Sakura said as she positioned herself in front of bleeding knees."

"Why?" She asked, with tears falling down her eyes.

**Once again, I am REALLLY SORRY for the long update.**

**I love you guys, I really do.**

**So help me out and review.. Mmkay?**

**What do you think? :D**

**And if you got something in mind about this chappie, don't hesitate to review!**

**I hope you liked it.**

**-ksko81, signing off.**


	3. Right?

**Uh, where do I start?**

**SORRY! -for the late update. :C  
**

**THANK YOU!- for the reviews. C:  
**

**

* * *

**

"Why?"

That sole question from Sakura's mouth echoed in his mind for what seemed eternity.

"I'm sorry." Naruto managed to say- "I know I haven't been fair on vanishing so abruptly back then…"

Naruto uttered each word with such calmness in his demeanor; it was if he practiced this speech of his for a long time.

'He vanished for six freaking years, his explanation must be a good one!' Sakura thought as she bandaged his scraped knees while trying to stop the tears from falling.

Naruto closed his eyes, as if reminiscing why he left his best friend without a word.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura's hands stopped working for a moment, and she too was reeled back in time. Reeled back in time when they were kids, where nothing mattered except playing all day long. She would tease him, he would tease her. She loved the way he called her Sakura-chan—but that was in the past.

"Kaa-san, Otou-san, they died Sakura." Naruto's voice was overwhelming. It was so full of emotion, as if his parents died yesterday.

"I know. I was there." Sakura said in an angered whisper.

_*Flashback_

_March 10, 2002_

_2:16 pm_

Two kids ran towards the meadow, their secret playground.

"Naruto! The last one there gets to eat grandma's oats!" Sakura shouted to Naruto who was 10 yards away from her.

Grandma's Oats were the worst thing the children tasted. Since Sakura's grandma had a lot daily medication, Sakura's parent agreed it would be easier for the granny to swallow if they just mixed it in her oats. Not that Grandma would complain- her taste buds weren't really that picky now that she was old.

"GROSS!" Naruto yelled and laughed Sakura's little threat. He sped up, and in three minutes, he was on equal footing with her. "Sakura-chan! Looks like you're going to eat your granny's oats!" Naruto chuckled as he neared their sacred meadow.

"In your dreams!" Little Sakura shouted back, diving into the soft soiled meadow filled with grass and daffodils.

"I WIN!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air and stuck her tongue out to Naruto.

"That wasn't fair Sakura-chan!" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "You jumped into the meadow!"

Really, the thought of the dreadful oats made Naruto sick.

"Aww, --Naruto thought that Sakura would call their bet off-- too BAD!" Naruto hopeful face was crushed as Sakura's evil laugh filled the air.

Naruto perked up. He smiled his devious smile and charged at Sakura who was still laughing at his misery.

"Aaaah! Naruto! Put me down, BAKA!" Sakukra pounded Naruto's back with her fist as he carried her like a potato sack in the air. Naruto laughed at Sakura's despair. Soon, the two were laughing and playing like the bestfriends they were.

The two kids laid down on the soft grass, tired from all their running.

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked to his right to see a cute faced Sakura gazing intently at the clouds above them.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked

"We're best friends forever—Right?"

"Right."

"You'll never leve me—Right?"

"Only if you won't leave me." Sakura said with sincerity in her voice as she looked at Naruto with her emerald eyes that Naruto loved—not that Naruto would say that out loud.

"Of course I---" Naruto was cut off by the blackening of the clouds.

Oddly enough, the smoke was coming from the direction of his house. It took Naruto a whole thirty seconds before he clicked.

"Sakura-chan! Let's go!" Naruto scrambled to get up, pulling Sakura's hand and ran towards his house, praying it was just a stupid bonfire. 'Too large for a bonfire.' Naruto thought. It didn't matter. As long as it wasn't his house.

But when they reached the village, Naruto's fears were real.

Sakura hugged Naruto, as if hugging him would erase the image of his house burning.

_March 13, 2002_

_3:00 pm_

"We lay to rest the dearly beloved Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato—and we also pray for the unborn child of the late." Everyone present was in mourning. Although Kushina and Minato were married, Kushina remained using her maiden's name, as requested by her late father. They were expecting another child within three months. All knew they were one of the loveliest couple in the village. Kushina was an exceptional woman, one with a golden heart while Minato was one who believed in justice and never was he corrupted by avarice. That was what made them the village's association leader.

Sakura observed the weeping faces, the tears seemed real enough but she knew there were others who were jealous, who declared themselves as enemies, and they had the guts to come to the service. Naruto's parents were like her second parents- she loved them dearly but they were not her primary concern at the moment. Naruto had been acting strange ever since the incident. He was depressed, that she could tell but there was another thing behind those cerulean eyes. When Naruto didn't show up at the service, Sakura knew something was very wrong. Days passed, weeks, months, soon, a year passed and no word from Naruto—and that left Sakura very depressed.

_*End of Flashback_

"You don't know the rest of it!" Naruto raised his voice, helplessness in his tone. Naruto's overall calmness was suddenly absorbed by the tension between the two.

"You didn't give me a choice to know, now did you?" Sakura looked at Naruto in the eye, her own eyes red from the shed tears.

Then Naruto's voice became a whisper "I didn't have a choice." Sakrua's anger flared. She was about to say something rash but a voice interfered.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Haruno Hataka exclaimed.

"Haruno-san?" Naruto turned his head to the direction of the voice and surely, there stood Hataka, smiling at him like nothing happened.

Sakura hurriedly rubbed her eyes, making her mom believe that is was red from sleep. "Mom?"

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto-kun was coming dear?" Hataka asked her daughter and embraced Naruto tightly from behind the couch.

"Umm, you see, Haruno-san, I was jogging and I scraped my knees and Sakura saw, so, yeah." Naruto smiled sheepishly. Sakura sent Naruto a grateful look that he didn't mention Sai's appearance.

"Well then, if that's the case, you should stay for breakfast! Sakura dear, it's past six and you have a busy day ahead." Hataka said.

"Naruto, I gotta get ready for school and cram for my exams. I'll leave you with mom okay?" Sakura said with a not-so-jolly tone.

Sakura made her way upstairs and Naruto could only hope for what was to come. Surely, Naruto thought, that Sakura would have trouble understanding her reason but Sakura was a smart girl and she had a good heart so in time, the wounds would heal. Hataka patted Naruto on the head and headed towards, beckoning him to follow. Naruto slowly stood, amazed at how Sakura was good at treating his scraped knees.

"How are you dear?" Hataka asked, getting eggs from the refrigerator.

"I've been living well, Haruno-san, my godfather took me under his wing." Naruto replied, beating the eggs Hataka cracked.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, why such formality? Call me Kaa-san, like the old times." Naruto couldn't help but smile, a genuine smile something that he didn't do often.

"I missed you, Kaa-san." Naruto confessed

"We've missed you too, Naruto-kun. I'm sure my Sakura is very happy to see you." Naruto wished that was the case with Sakura. He could only imagine her rage.

As Sakura was showering, her thought drifted to Naruto, angry at why he couldn't give clear explanation. She heard her brother yelling something, he must've seen Naruto. He would only yell if he was super excited. Sakaba treated Naruto as his younger brother, and at times when Sakura would do girl things that Naruto would refuse to do, he would hang with her brother which made them close. Sometimes, she was jealous of their relationship, but it must be a boy thing, the way they bond over idiotic things.

When Sakura arrived at the table, it was like a normal day, her father reading a newspaper, her mother serving breakfast and her brother chatting—only today, Naruto was there. Sakura slung her bag over her chair's arm and poured herself some orange juice.

Breakfast was lively with Naruto and Sakura ate her omelet in silence.

"I'm leaving." Sakura said as she placed her plate on the sink.

"I'll go with you." Naruto followed Sakura as they said their goodbye.

Their walk started with an unbearable tension between the two. Naruto was first to break.

"Sai, he--"

"Is none of your business."

'Well that was rude' Naruto thought

"It is. I'm your best friend." Naruto stated.

"Best friends don't leave each other."

Naruto walked in front of Sakura and held her hands. His cerulean eyes probed into the depths of emerald.

Sakura's anger didn't waver. She shook off his hands and walked briskly.

"They were murdered, you know."

Sakura stopped.

* * *

**:]**

**I promise to update, uh, more sooner? **

**If it helps, the next chappie is a long one, with a spice of a certain Sai. **

** I really love you guys. Really, I do.**

**So yeah,  
**

**RnR.**

**-ksko81, signing off.  
**


	4. Thugs!

**.**..

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :D**

**This by far is my fastest update of the story because I couldn't wait for your reactions.**

**PLEASE tell me what you think about this chappie, (this one's longer than the previous ones) so I can do some insy-bitsy changes-- so that it would suit to your liking. :)**

**Once again, thank you so much for the reviews, and I hope that y'all would like this chapter too. **

**And before I forget, please read the A/N found at the bottom part when you're done reading this chappie. :)  
**

* * *

"So that's why you left? Because they were MURDERED!"

"I wasn't safe anymore, Sakura. YOU weren't safe anymore!"

_*Flashback_

_March 11, 2002_

_5:31 am_

"Naruto? Namikaze Naruto?" A stranger's voice could be heard from outside. Naruto groaned. Yesterday was the worst day of his life. His parents were burned to crisp. So was his house. Nothing was saved. He was sheltered by the Harunos, who were like his second parents. They were kind enough to let him sleep in under their roof.

"Who are you?" Little Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes, sore from crying. Naruto barely got any sleep, since people kept coming and coming to say their condolences.

"Open the window" The voice commanded. Naruto became alert. His parent taught him never to trust strangers. Naruto grabbed a nearby vase and peered out the window. A man big man with long spiky white hair waved a hand at him and motioned him to come out. Naruto cautiously opened the window, gripping the vase tightly in his hand.

"Yo, I'm Namikaze Jairaya." The spiky white haired guy said, making himself comfortable beneath a sakura tree. He patted on the ground beside him. "Sit."

"Namikaze? Who are you, old man?" Naruto questioned, not moving an inch closer to the guy.

"I'm your father's uncle and your godfather. Now sit down."

"…." Naruto slowly sat beside the man, hugging his knees as if protecting himself.

"I don't use my last name anymore. You will not acknowledge me as a blood relative okay? Just say I'm your godfather, which I really am." Jairaya said, smiling warmly at Naruto.

"I'm sorry for the loss. Minato was a great guy but Naruto, you need to make a heavy choice which I would not wish on anyone." Naruto gave Jairaya a puzzled look, confused at what the guy was babbling about.

"Naruto, as you know, your dad was a great leader. He lead this village of yours well and he too, was a great investor. He thought of nothing but your future. He had stocks in banks, gaki. He had a lot of money, and he was wise in spending. A group of men was interested in making a deal with him, and he refused." Jairaya stopped his storytelling to see Naruto's reaction.

"I know that. Otou-san wasn't just the village leader. He had stocks on some big shot banks but he never mentioned trouble from the banks…" Naruto said. Jairaya chuckled at Naruto's statement. "Naruto, how old are you?"

"Um, I'm turning thirteen next month. Why?"

"Precisely. Why in the world would Minato share problems so heavy with his thirteen year old son?" Naruto blushed in embarrassment. Of course Otou-san wouldn't want to trouble Naruto with problems that were for adults.

"I still don't get it old man. What choice do I need to make?"

"You see, Naruto, the evil businessmen that ordered your house to be burned expected that you be burned with your family. With you living, they can't get the stocks."

"So?"

"So, if you stay here, you will be in danger. Not only you, but your pinky friend as well."

Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of his precious Sakura-chan getting in danger because of him.

"Minato was prepared if the worse came to worst so he briefed me on this a few months ago. He made me your legal guardian. Now Naruto, if you move away with me, you would be hidden, and for the time being, safe. Maybe in a few years the heat will cool down and those thugs would forget about you but in doing that, you must leave."

"I can write to Sakura-chan, right?" Jairaya shook his head, frowning. "Naruto, they'd be investigating. Those thugs would search for any clues you left behind. If you were to write to Sakura, then…"

"I understand. If I were to write to Sakura-chan, she'd be in more danger… but can't I say goodbye?" Naruto asked Jairaya with tears in his eyes. Jairaya sighed. "How about a note?"

_ Thank you for everything. I don't want to burden you anymore, so I'll stay in my cousin's house. I'll see you when I see you. _

_-N.N._

Naruto posted his note on the fridge. Surprisingly, no one was awake yet. He snuck out quietly, out to a new life without Sakura.

Unknown to Naruto, one person was actually awake, and nonetheless, speaking to the white haired man outside.

"Make sure he's safe, Jairaya."

"You do your part, and I'll do mine."

"Yeah."

End of Flashback

By the end of Naruto's story, Sakura was again in tears. Words were useless as Naruto hugged Sakura, something he wanted to do for a long time.

"You're gonna be late." Naruto whispered to Sakura's ear as he loosened his grip around Sakura's waist.

"Yeah. I missed you." Sakura said, rubbing her eyes.

They walked in silence as they made their way to Sakura's school. It was as if a heavy burden was lifted off their chests.

Sakura's phone rang, and their blissful silence was broken.

"Hello?"

"Babe?"

"Sai? What is it?" At the mention of Sai's name, Naruto was suddenly reminded that Sakura's heart was already taken. _Ah shit. To hell with stupid love._ Naruto thought.

Sakura smiled apologetically at Naruto and signaled him to silence.

"I just miss you." Sai said. Sakura could hear the sincerity in Sai's voice. "Let's go out tonight. You don't have any plans right?" Sai suggested. Sakura glanced at Naruto's pouting figure.

"Umm Sai? I'm sorry but I made plans with an old friend." Naruto perked up at Sakura's statement.

"So, who's the old friend?" Naruto asked, grinning at Sakura.

"We have a lot to talk about. Sai won't mind." Sakura said with a shrug, a smile adoring her face.

"I'll see you at your house okay?" Naruto said as they reached the university.

"Okay." Sakura said. "Um, Naruto?" "What is it, Sakura?"

"I'm really happy."

"Me too, Sakura." Naruto smiled and gave Sakura a hug.

"Ja ne!" Naruto said as he made his way out of the growing crowd.

Sakura smiled to herself. Her life was getting better by the moment, that is, until Ino arrived.

"FOREHEAD!" Sakura cringed at Ino's high pitched scream.

"What is it Piggy?"

"Don't tell me, you have the HOTS for that Uzumaki guy!" _Huh? Uzumaki? That's Naruto's middle name… Weird._

"No, Piggy, where'd you get that idea?" Sakura shrugged off her worry for now. She'd ask Naruto about that later.

"Duh! You two were walking together!" Ino exclaimed, disbelief in her eyes. "And here I thought you were hooked with that Sai hottie!"

"Ino, you're assuming too much." Sakura stated

"Nuh-uh! Why was that Uzumaki walking you to school?"

"We're friends."

"What kind of friends?" Ino asked, still believing that Sakura and Naruto were in some kind of secret relationship.

"OLD friends, piggy." Sakura stated

"You never had a CLOSE old GUY friend, Forehead!" Ino argued, stressing out some of the words.

"Look, we were friends before I moved in the city. Okay?" Sakura's response managed to quiet down her loud friend.

As far as Ino was concerned, Sakura moved in the city four years ago. She was a loner, until Ino made friends with her. So Ino was satisfied with the answer. But her satisfaction was short as Ino remembered another thing.

"What about Sai?"

"We're dating."

"So you don't like Naruto?"

"We're friends."

"Really?"

"Really." Sakura was getting annoyed by the moment. "INO! For the love of God, Naruto and I are just friends!" Sakura hissed into Ino's ear.

"Haruno? Yamanaka? Sit down already." Professor Grouchy – that's what Ino and Sakura called him- said, annoyed at the sight of two students at the door.

"Okay, now that the two princesses are seated, let's begin." Professor Grouchy handled basic human anatomy, one of the few classes that they shared together.

When classes ended, Sakura officially had a migraine.

"So many tests. Grr." Sakura grumbled. "Ouch." Sakura had apparently bumped into someone-hard. "Hey, watch where you're going." A voice said. "I'm really so—SAI!" Sakura exclaimed, happy to see her boyfriend.

"I guess you had a bad day?" Sai chuckled lightly at Sakura's grumbling. Sai gave Sakura a quick peck. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Hey babe?" Sai asked

"Hmm?"

"What do you say for some doughnuts on the go?" Sai smiled knowingly that some Krispy Kreme would help Sakura ease out from her stressful day.

"I'd love it." Sakura smiled back at Sai and tightened her grip on Sai's hand as a sign of affection.

On the other side of the street, a loud laugh could be heard.

"It's not funny Kiba!" Naruto hissed, embarrassed to be seen with such a loud mouth, inside a crowded doughnut shop.

"Dude, you scraped both of your knees because of a twig this small!" Kiba held his fork on one hand and used his other hand to imitate Naruto's jogging.

"Pssh. You're exaggerating it wasn't that small." Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever you say, lover boy!" Kiba smirked at Naruto, knowing that he had a point. "Let's go. The people are making dizzy with their smell. Why can't people have simple cologne on?" Kiba complained too much about people's smell--he claims that he had some sort of super-heightened sense of smell, and Naruto beleived him.

"By the way, doggy, Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

Although Kiba's family lived in the city, Kiba lived in the dorm two cities away ---- and he was going to be Naruto's future roomie.

"Professor Kurenai suggested that after the break that our school's having, we would be allowed to bring our pets for discussion of sorts. So I was going to get Akamaru now, but I bumped into you." Kiba was clearly elated by the fact that Akamaru would be with him. After all, Akamaru was Kiba's best friend.

"Oi." Kiba elbowed Naruto in the gut.

"That hurt, doggie. What?"

"Isn't that the pinky you were talking about?" Kiba pointed Sakura and Sai, smiling at each other. _What's lacking there is the stupid drool on that idiotic face of Sai!_ Naruto thought as he crossed his arms, frowning at the sight before him.

"Awwh, ain't that sweet eh dog? That could be you instead of that dark haired guy…Too bad you lack balls." Kiba said, tsk-ing at the end of his statement.

"Shut it doggie. You're the one to talk aren't you? Why aren't you dating the Hyuuga, hmm?" It was now Naruto's turn to smirk. Too bad it didn't last.

"Naruto!" Sakura let go of Sai's hand and hugged Naruto briefly. "How're the knees?" Kiba chuckled at Naruto's face. _Dog fell deep._ Kiba thought, waiting for his best friend.

"They're okay, Sakura. Thanks." Naruto scratched his head, blushing at Sakura's concern

"Sakura, you didn't tell me that you and Uzumaki were close." Sai's disappointment could be heard in his voice.

_Again with the Uzumaki.. Namikaze Naruto, what the hell is going on?_ Sakura thought.

"Well, Sakura, me and my friend over here should be going. Later." Naruto waved good bye at Sakura and gave Sai a curt nod.

"Ooh, tension. I like." Kiba laughed when they were out of earshot from the couple.

"Shut it."

"Don't you have a date with pinky over there later?"

"It's not a date."

"And you wish it was."

"Fuck you."

"I'm not gay."

"Neither am I." Naruto shot back. That was what he liked about Kiba. They're thoughts were so in tune it was like they shared one mind. The bad thing about it was that they annoyed the hell out of each other too often for Naruto's taste.

"I'll see you at the dorm, dog."

"Okay. Say hi to Akamaru for me, doggie." Naruto said as he left Kiba at the bus stand.

_Ouch. I better do a re-touch on my knees when I get home. _Naruto winced at the pain in his knees. Figuring that it would be masochistic to walk all the way home, he took a cab.

_Silence._

_Silence.._

_Silence…_

Sakura couldn't handle their awkward silence anymore. She stopped walking and looked at Sai in the eye.

"Tell me, are you jealous?"

"Huh? Of course not!" Sai replied, giving Sakura a smile that reassured her that he was not lying. Too bad Sakura didn't believe Sai's façade. Sakura continued to eye Sai, as if expecting him to continue speaking.

Sai let out a sigh, signaling his defeat.

"Okay, maybe a little…" Sai whispered, dragging Sakura to a nearby bench so they could sit. _I hate it when my girl has brains… Then again, it would be stupid if I dated a dodo bird._ Sakura, even though they have only been dating what Sai considered a 'while', was able enough to read him like an open book.

"Really? Why would you be jealous of Naruto?" Sakura asked with a disbelieving look in her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I be? He's hot---Sakura forgot that she was in a serious moment with Sai and laughed her heart out.

"SAI! Are you GAY?" Sakura shouted, purely amused by her boyfriend's choice of words. Sai couldn't help but pout. _Really? Me, GAY? What the hell is my girlfriend thinking?_

Sakura managed to control her laughing fit and let Sai continue with his speech.

"Babe. I'm not GAY! I was just telling the truth." Sai crossed his arms and dropped his head like a child, refusing to meet Sakura's eyes. "Aw, Sai, I was just kidding!" Sakura said, kissing Sai's cheek. "Now, what's the real reason?" "Umm, because he's a member of your opposite sex?" Sai said.

Sakura believed in Sai's statement, disregarding his jealousy as what she called "A case of trivial-idiotic-jealousy-that men apparently have", and Sai couldn't be more thankful that she bought his excuse as he walked her to her home.

_They don't know it yet--And I refuse to believe it._ Sai thought as he bade goodbye to Sakura at her doorstep.

Sai grew up with a pair of FBI as parents, or in layman's term, he grew up with secrets, masked emotions, and all that crap. He knew how to read the calmest poker face, and he surely knew how to read his girlfriend. He'd deny the truth… _for now._

"I'm home." Naruto called out as soon as he entered the house.

"You're late, gaki." Jairaya called out from the kitchen.

"Neh? You're early, Ero-sensei." Naruto replied, seeing that the sun didn't even set and Jairaya was already in the house. "No luck with the ladies, sensei?" Naruto smirked as he dropped himself on the couch.

"Actually…" _Uh-oh, I know that tone…_ Jairaya never got angry at Naruto unless he did something _very wrong_. But there was another emotion in his tone rather that anger… was it—concern?

_I'm in deep shit._

"Gaki, you baka." Jairaya started, walking into the living room with his left hand on his waist and his right hand holding a cup of sake.

"The stupid truck got your things around nine this morning. The only thing it forgot to bring, was apparently—you." _Aah! No wonder I sensed I forgot something—nani? Shit! I was supposed to be in that damned university hours ago…But.._

"Chichi, why are you so angry? I can always take the train tomorrow." Naruto asked, almost the look on his face was almost that of a child scolded by his parents for getting lost in the supermarket. And Naruto sounded like one too. He only called Jairaya 'Chichi' -which generally meant father- if he really needed money or if he needed to get away with something. In this situation, it's probably the latter.

Jairaya sighed and drank his sake. He slowly made his way to Naruto, not quite sure how to break the news. He gently placed the cup on the table and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"A little birdie whispered in my ear…" Jairaya started saying. Jairaya always got information through his 'little birdie' – as Jairaya would call it. But Naruto figured how Jairaya generated the money he used on women. He controlled his very own spy network that he refused to talk to Naruto about.

"That… the thugs are back."

* * *

**O.o? **

**I dunno...what do you think? **

**RnR. **

**Next chappie will be filled with NARUSAKU stuff. Although I must admit I'm not as good with light romances compared to serious stuff.. but I'll try my best!**

**So.. once again,**

**.RnR.**

**-ksko81, signing off.  
**


End file.
